New Beginnings
by Dragonka
Summary: Short OneShot. My experiments in romance section. I own nothing Blargy blargy blah


A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and decided to give it a much need facelift. I have been talking with another writer on here who is also my real-life friend and we are starting up our respective stories (The FHC arc) and so I felt I should start with this again.

The alarm clock buzzed, waking up a sixteen year old sloppily lying on a large blue bed. "Hmph. I'm up. I'm up." mumbled the teen. He groggily swung his legs off the bed and made an effort to stand.

He removed his night shirt and stretched and yawned. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He had been working out since junior high and was a star soccer player. He was no longer the short, scrawny boy he was at ten. He was a man.

"Timmy!" called his mother from downstairs, "Hurry or you'll be late to school!" Timmy's grin grew. He was a man alright; a man who could drive! After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he pulled on blue jeans and traded his nightshirt for a white turtle neck and then pulled a red tee shirt on over it. He then dropped the keys to his Accord in his pocket.

Not bothering to comb his hair, he grabbed his signature pink hat and swung his backpack over one shoulder. He then raced down the stairs. "Hi, mom." he greeted quickly.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mrs. Turner replied as she handed her son buttered toast.

"Hello, son." Mr. Turner said without looking up from the morning's paper. "Events; boring. Sports; boring. Your Life; boring. Economy; action!"

Timmy rolled his eyes. His father had been fired from his pencil pushing job to become a stock trader and economist. Many thought that there was absolutely no way that the idiot who lived next to the Dinkleburg's could become a successful economist; they were dead wrong. Thanks to Mr. Turner's investment tips, many companies had become sucessful. And the Turner household? Same house, loads more stuff.

Timmy's mind was blasted back to reality at a familiar honk. "Chester's waiting for me!" he finished his toast and bolted out the front door. He saw Chester McBadbat, the school's touchdown king, driving passed in his black pick-up truck.

"Dude! You're Gonna be late!" Chester yelled above the rumbling of his engine as he passed the Turner household.

Timmy started his car and pulled out of his driveway. Upon his arrival, he spotted A. J. in his Escalade, making-out with a girl from his fifth period class. Timmy recalled her name was Chloe.

"Lucky guy." A.J.'s popularity was boosted when he discovered a cure for a zombie epidemic in Florida. He now had a steady girlfriend and no first period. "Discovered the cure for Zombie Infestation and still can't figure out why he is still bald."

As Timmy pulled into the school's parking lot, his thoughts drifted to girls. He didn't have a girlfriend yet. Sure there was Tootie, but she now understood the term 'just friends' though they would sometimes grab a movie or go to the school dance with each other. Heck, they had even kissed many times, but their relationship was now seen as brother-sister, not boyfriend-girlfriend.

"Aw, man!" His thoughts crashed to Earth as he drew nearer to his customary parking space. Another car was parked in it. As he drew nearer he gasped. "A Lotus?" he asked himself in disbelief. He parked in another space and ran to the yellow sports car. Yep, it was a Lotus alright. He heard the bell, "Crap." He raced to his first class.

"Welcome, class." Dr. Benson greeted his students with excitement lacing his voice. "Today, we're going to learn about atoms!"

_Oh, joy,_ Timmy thought. As Dr. Benson began his lecture, Timmy's thoughts returned to the car. Whose was it? Veronica Richards wasn't rich enough to own such a car. Tad and Chad were into trucks. That left out anybody who could get the car…legally. He looked over at Francis. The bully was carving obscene words into his desk. No, Francis was dumb, but he was not stupid enough to steal and then drive such a noticeable car.

He turned to Tootie, but she was drooling on her desk, asleep. Timmy smiled and cleaned her face with a napkin then he, too, fell asleep.

**RIING**! The school bell shattered Timmy's sleep like ice water. He wiped his eyes and then made his way to his locker. He approached his locker to find Tootie and A.J. waiting for him. "Hey,"

"Hey," A.J. pounded Timmy's outstretched fist with his own.

Timmy opened his locker and handed A.J. a sanitary wipe. "You've got lipstick on your cheek."

"Good look, man." A.J. wiped his face.

Timmy traded science for geometry. "Guess what? I arrived today and another car was parked in my spot."

"And?" asked A.J. and Tootie in unison.

"And it was a Lotus!" he exclaimed.

A.J.'s eyes nearly bulged from his bald head. "No way!"

"Um, what's a Lotus?" Tootie asked.

The two boys stared at her as if she was from another planet. "Only one of the coolest cars on the market!" A.J. responded as if she should have known that.

"Sorry." Tootie replied, obviously uninterested. "I'm a clothes fan, not a car fan." She retrieved a nail file from her purse and proceeded to file her nails (Obviously).

Timmy sighed at the word 'clothes.' "Sixteen year old boy attention span: bored." He stated.

"Rofl" A.J. agreed.

Tootie's face displayed her confusion, "Rolf?"

"Leetspeak."

"…"

"Game language." Timmy explained.

"Ah," Tootie turned and saw Chester running towards them with urgency. "Here comes Chester to bring you two back to reality."

The blonde boy nearly ran into Tootie, knocking the books from her hands. "Sorry Toots." He turned to Timmy and A.J. "Dudes, have you seen the new girl?" he asked as if their lives depended on it.

The two shook their heads.

"Aw, man. She's fine!"

"How fine?" A. J. asked skeptically.

"Try 'Hotter than Veronica,' fine!" Chester pointed to a raven-haired beauty in reddish-pink jeans fiddling with her locker. "There she is. See? See?"

A.J. and Timmy stared in awe. "She's hot alright." A.J. nodded approvingly.

Timmy only said two words that he hadn't used in years. "She's beautiful." He breathed.

A.J.'s and Chester's mouths hung open, not because of the new girl, but because of Timmy's choice of words.

Tootie seemed a taken back. "Be-Beautiful?" she asked incredulous.

Timmy numbly nodded, still staring at the new girl. "Is she popular?"

Chester shook his head. "Veronica asked her to hang out later, but she turned the offer down... Come to think of it, Veronica seemed reluctant to ask."

"That makes sense." Tootie said. "This chick is prettier than Veronica, and Veronica considers that a threat. I'd assume she'd e reluctant to befriend her."

The new girl slammed her locker and looked at Timmy. She smiled.

"She's not popular or taken yet." Timmy asked as he goofily smiled back. "Do you think I'd have a chance?" He accompanied the smile with an equally goofy wave.

The girl looked down and blushed. Then, looking up again, she waved shyly.

"You? Ha!" A.J. thrust his hands into his jacket pockets and walked off.

"See ya, man." Chester and Tootie linked arms and walked to their next class.

Timmy finally gathered enough energy to wave again. But, he didn't think about which hand to use, and when he waved he dropped all of his books. Blushing furiously, he quickly stooped to pick up the fallen books, bumping his head on the way down. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _This is stupid. After what Trixie did to me six years ago, I vowed never to love again, but here I am falling for some girl I've only seen for three minutes!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a feminine shadow and a sweet voice. "Hi, Timmy."

_Oh shit! _"Uh, Hey," Timmy finished picking up his books and stood. "Can I help you?" he voice cracked.

"I'm heading to-" all words after that were drowned out by the late bell. The girl rolled her blue eyes and started her sentence again. "I'm heading to geometry. I was wondering if you could lead me to the class."

"Sure. In fact, that's the class I have next." _How ironic. _He mentally cursed.

The two began their walk to the classroom. "So," Timmy began. "You know my name?"

The girl's steps faltered. "Uh, yes. I used to go to the elementary school."

"What's your name?"

"Kristen"

Timmy thought back to his care-free days at Dimmasdale Elementary. He didn't remember a girl named 'Kristen,' but that was a long time ago. People came and went. "Are people how you remember?"

Kristen shook her head. "A.J. is barely how I remember. No where to start at his changes, but Chester? He wears the same style, but when was he able to even afford a leather jacket? And no braces? When did that happen?"

Timmy shrugged. "Freshman year." Timmy wanted to change the topic. Krisetn seemed to have a certain negative feeling for his friends. "Show me your schedual."

She handed him a yellow slip of paper. "Wow. Aside from first and fourth, we have every class together." _Again,_ h_ow ironic._

"Cool." Kristen smiled. "Maybe later you could show me around and what I've missed."

"Oh, sorry. I can't. Soccer practice." Timmy replied sheepishly.

"Soccer practice?" Kristen asked skeptically arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? I'm pretty athletic." He flexed his biceps to emphasize the point.

"Last time I was here, you were the least athletic kid in school apart from Sanjay."

"Like you said; people change." Timmy ushered the girl into the math class.

"Ah, Mr. Turner. You're late. Striking it up with your girlfriend, I suppose?" The teacher remarked with a smirk of evil. The class snickered and 'ooh'ed.

Before Timmy could respond, Kristen slapped a slip on the teacher's desk with little respect. The teacher read the note then blushed furiously. "Oh! A new student. I'm sorry." To make up for the previous comment, the teacher pulled a desk up next to Timmy's for Kristen and guestured for them to sit down.

* * *

Fifty minutes later, the bell rang and students flooded the halls. Timmy and Kristen soon joined them.

"Next is labs." As Timmy began to mentally map out the shotest route to the lab as to not be late again, Kristen watched as people passed by without much of a recoginizing glance. Only boys looked at her longer than two seconds and that was because of her body, not the fact they recognized her. Every male that passed by, whether they had a girlfriend present of not, stared at her for half of the hall's length, occasionally bumping into other people or locker doors.

Suddenly Timmy pulled her into a side hall and within two minutes, they in another hall dedicated to science. "It's the third door on your right. I have to use the little tour-guide's room."

Without Timmy by her side, Kristen suddenly felt alone and uneasily slipped into the lab room. She was surprised at who she saw in the room; another familiar face. "Mr. Crocker!"

The hunched-back teacher faced her. "Do I know you?" he asked. He still had the hunch back, but his teeth were now straightened and his glasses were now gone. He was also blad.

"Wow. You've changed!" Kristen gasped as she handed him two papers.

"Hm. You're papers are in order." he handed the slips back. "Welcome back, Ms. Tang." Crocker turned to the other students "Well, students, today we will be playing musical lab partners. Three... Two... One... GO!" Crocker pressed the play button on a radio and a corny country song began to play.

Children frantically dashed to their friends before the music stopped. When it did stop, only Kristen was left without a partner.

"Ah, the new student. Typical. Who will be Ms. Tang's partner?" Crocker scanned the groups trying to decide which group to rent asunder. Just then Timmy entered the classroom and slapped a hall pass on Crocker's desk. Crocker smiled. "Ah, Mr. Turner, you shall be Ms. Tang's partner."

Timmy numbly stared at Kristen. But she looked to the floor, unable to look Timmy in the eye.

"You..." Timmy was unable to finish his thought as old feelings that surrounded the girl now standing in front of him returned; Love, obsession, pain, sadness, anger, hate, loneliness. "Trixie?"

Yes, it was Trixie alright. Why couldn't he see it before? The face was somewhat the same. Her hair was longer and her eyes were still blue. But the blue was dulled almost a gray-ice blue instead of the care-free baby blue's she had at ten years of age. Her eyes displayed sadness.

Of course her body didn't look the same. When he last saw her, she was only ten. Now she had certain 'curves' that she lacked at ten. Timmy looked her up and down again. Yes it was Trixie Tang and six years had done Trixie Tang well.

"Was it something I said?" Crocker asked with an unusually caring tone. Then he returned to is normal uncaring self. "Please fix your problems at the lab station!"

Kristen ignored him but nodded. she was disconnected.

"To your seats!" Bellowed Crocker. This alerted the other students that the two hadn't yet began their lab.

The two walked to the station in silence. Even when they both reached their stools, they were silent. Finally Kristen broke the silence.

"Look, Timmy, about me and what happened years ago-"

"That's just it. Years ago." Timmy sourly interrupted. "Just leave me the alone for now. Let me digest the fact your back." They were quiet for the rest of the period.

* * *

Being the only period that he didn't have with Kristen, Timmy spent the whole period thinking about the fact that Kristen, no, _Trixie Tang_ was back. _Would she treat me the same way as before?_ he wondered. _What she did before was just criminal._ He looked out the window into the parking lot. _Well, that explains the Lotus. _Finally the lunch bell rang, dragging Timmy from his thoughts.

He continued his thoughts as he walked through the lunch line. _Why did she reject popularity? And why is she hanging with me?_ He looked at his reflection in the glass covering of the desert cart. Sure he was taller and more muscular than before and sure he was a Soccer star. He had even grown into his teeth! But he was still Timmy Turner. Surely she still has some distain for how she remembered him; a buck-toothed, short, geek-boy that wore pink.

He was so emmersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was now sitting at a foreign table in the corner of the lunch room. A melodic voice knocked him back to Earth.

"Ti-Timmy?" It wasn't the firm voice that he heard in second period nor was it the shy voice from passing period that morning. Kristen's voice sounded as if she was sad. Sad and scared.

Timmy looked up. Yep, her eyes were red and there were dried tear stain streaks on her cheeks. She had ben crying. How had this girl made it through fourth period? "Can I sit here?" she asked tentativly.

Timmy stooted to the side to make room for the girl, but his voice was anything but caring. "What do you want?"

"Please, don't hate me." Kristen's eyes brimmed with tears and Timmy's heart softened. How could he be so inconciderate? He should at least try to understand.

"I don't hate you," he hugged her close. "I just don't understand."

"Understand what?" Kristen looked up.

"Understand all this." Timmy said. "Why do you hang out with me? Why aren't you poopular again? Why'd you return? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Kristen sighed. "The last memory you have of me is no doubt bad, I know. I'm sorry. I really did like you, though. But my family pressured Popularity on me threatening to disown me if I showed the least bit of unpopularity. When I opened that videochat and you started pouring out your heart to me, my father was just walking into my room off camera. I had to do something-"

"So you streamed my heart-felt confession all over the 'net so everyone in school could see it and laugh at my terrible singing and below-average guitar playing skills. Then you edited a digital image of me with the worst 'ultimate loser' in the caption, thus publicly humiliating me again." Timmy rudely finished.

"I am truly sorry. I actually wanted to tell you I loved you, but I was unable to apologize because my mother got word of you trying to woo me and declared that we were moving. We moved to Tinsel Town. I hated it there! Everyone was popular and rich... snooty and stuck up. Dad hooked me up with the son of the mayor. He was nice at first," as she continued, Kristen's voice began to crack and shake. "The one nig-He took... One night he took advantage of me and.." Unable to continue, Kristen turned from Timmy's side and began to shake uncontrollably as she cried into the table. A few moments later, she cleared her throat. "Timmy?"

Timmy was tentative to respond. His mouth ran dry. He knew what would come next. "Yeah?"

She took a quiet deep breath and continued. Her statement came as a whisper in the voice of a lost little girl: "I'm no longer innocent."

Timmy bit his lip. _Oh_ _God! She's only sixteen!_ He shook his head. _Heck, this was before now... She must have been but 15 years old!_

"After that night, he dragged me down the street by my hair, unclothed, to my parents door and dumped me right there. He told my parents he was 'done with me.'" She looked down to her lap uncomfortably and crossed her legs. "My parents finally saw my price for popularity."

Timmy looked away. He couldn't look her in the face. Not now. He was the worst in the world. What did he have to be angry at her about? How many times had he _wished_ to be popular? She never wanted it. Now he understood.

Timmy felt anger. But not at Kristen, but his wrath was now focused on the boy that had robbed her of her dignity. "Who was this boy?" he asked with spite.

"Remy Buxaplenty." She stated.

_How can man be so cruel? _He hugged the broken girl closer. _Do the words "bone of my bone and flesh of my flesh" mean anything anymore?_ She never chose to be popular. It was forced upon her. He was now able to understand. "What happened to him?"

"My parents took him to court for rape charges. But being rich and in the same social class, his family threatened to reveal certain information about my parents' business ventures and investments that would wreck us. All I got was a temporary restraining order."

"Is that why you moved back? Because you didn't want to be near him?"

Kristen smiled through the tears. "No. I wanted to be near you. My parents agreed with my choice to be unpopular."

To Timmy, the entire cafeteria was quiet though everyone was obviously enjoying themselves and not caring about a boy and a girl huddled in a corner table.

"My life is a living hell," Kristen sniffed. "But you are the only person who seems to understand me." She half-heartedly prodded at the mashed potatoes sitting on her plate.

Timmy wiped tears from her face. With his hands then asked, "Why don't you go back to being Trixie?"

"I want to start over. Kristen is my middle name."

"But you last name…."

"…is fairly common. Not even Veronica knows it's really me."

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the lunch period, neither eating. Neither talking. They just sat and held each other.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Timmy and Kristen were inseparable. At the end of school, Timmy invited Kristen to his treehouse where he would officially welcome her to his group of friends.

The couple met with the other friends. "Hey, guys." Timmy said "Look who's here." He helped Kristen up the tree. She shyly waved. A.J. and Chester dropped their jaws.

"Dude! Score!" Chester's hand shot up for a high five. Which Timmy ignored.

"This is Kristen." He looked at her and she nodded. "You may know her better as Trixie Tang."

There were three audible gasps from his friends. "Trixie Tang? With us?"

A.J. was without words. Finally he managed, "It must be a joke!"

"As laughable as your scalp!" Kristen retorted light-heartedly.

"Very funny." A.J. responded dully.

* * *

After an hour and a half of games, music and food, the gang began to break apart. Chester left for football practice and then A.J. left to finish another project. When Tootie finally left, Timmy turned to Trixie.

"So, are they how you remember?" he asked with a smirk.

Kristen shook her head. "A.J.'s still bald and wears a sweater vest, but I don't know where to start with him. And Chester on the football team? I thought he sucked at sports?"

"He sucked at Baseball, but A.J. suggested he try out for Football. The first time he was tackled, his teeth, ironically, straightened and he no longer needed braces."

"A.J. suggested he try out?"

"Yeah. We've discovered A. J.'s right about a lot of things."

Kristen watched Tootie walk down the street. "I have to admit; she's hot."

Timmy nodded. Tootie was hot. She had, like Chester, lost her braces in Freshmen year. But she still wore a retainer. She had also taken her hair out of the two ponytails and put her hair into one on the left side of her head.

"She still hasn't given up on the school girl outfit? Huh?"

"Nope, but now it looks so damn sexy." Timmy replied as he reclined in a green bean bag. As he lay back, he envisioned Tootie's change from geek girl to freak girl. "She wears knee-high grey socks and ties up the bottom of her button-down shirt, revealing her midsection. Then she rolls up the sleeves."

"She didn't wear that today." Kristen recalled. "She wore tight jeans shorts and a tank top."

"She dressed modestly today." Timmy noted. "Even so, she drives guys crazy no matter what she wears."

"Do you love her?" Kristen blurted awkwardly.

Timmy blushed. "No. Yes. Well, it's more of a sister thing. Not a girlfriend thing. Why?"

"Just wondering." She sighed.

"Hey, wanna catch a movie?" Timmy asked, standing from his seat.

"What about your soccer practice? It starts in thirty minutes."

Timmy smirked. He took Kristen's hand. "You're more important than soccer practice. Much more important." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

After the movie, the two went to a local teen hangout. They grabbed a table and ordered two cheeseburgers. "So, now that you're hanging with me, how are you going to cope with not being popular?"

"Meh. I never really liked being popular and popularity in high school is overrated. Besides, I can do without popularity considering what I've been through."

"I see."

"However, you're a pretty popular guy, Timmy Turner: Soccer Star." She smiled and sipped from her soda.

"Order of two cheeseburgers and a valentine shake." The pimpled waiter set the tray down and shared the food.

"Did you order the shake?" Timmy asked.

Kristen shook her head, "No."

Timmy felt his pocket vibrate and checked the I.D. "Hang on." _Text message from A.J.?_ he read it then laughed.

"What?"

Timmy pointed to a booth across the dance floor. Sitting there were Tootie, Chester, A.J., and Chloe. All giving them thumbs up.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's dance!" she dragged her date to the dance floor just as the song 'Low, Low, Low' started. "Oh, my gosh. I love this song!" She stepped on the dance floor and joined the other dancers, swinging her hips to the rhythm.

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club lookin' at her_

_She hit the floor (She hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know, Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"Dude!" a teen approached Timmy. "Check out that babe!"

"Which one?" Timmy asked stupidly.

"The one in the purple sweater! She's, like, perfect for the song!"

Timmy smiled. Kristen was wearing the purple sweater. Without thinking, he said to the boy. "That's my girlfriend."

The teen looked at him in envy. "Damn it... You're one lucky SoB."

"I know." Her dance fit the song perfectly. She was wearing boots with fur and her back pockets were shaped like apples. He suddenly blushed when he realized where he had been staring during her dance. She looked back and him and blushed, too, apparently aware of where he had been staring.

Eventually, all other dancers left the stage and everybody watched the girl dance. Dance... dance... dance.

The song finished and the teens all clapped as Kristen stepped off the stage. "How was I?" she asked Timmy.

_Like she doesn't know!_ Timmy smiled, but his mind was mush. His brain fumbled for the right words and, after a long pause, they tumbled out. "Like a goddess." They held hands back to their table.

"Where's you learn to dance like that?" Timmy asked once they were seated.

"Oh, I've had a penchant for dance since I was seven. It felt so natural." The two looked back to the stage were A.J. and Chloe were dancing to a slow song. Timmy looked past them to see that Tootie and Chester were talking and smiling.

Timmy, still looking away, leaned into the table, and, taking a straw into his mouth, began to drink the valentine shake. _Mmm, strawberry. Note to self; thank A.J._

He felt that the delicious drink was slipping away too quickly for just one person. He looked forward and saw that Kristen was also drinking the shake. She also became aware of the rapid decline of the juice and looked forward. She saw Timmy smiling. They stared int one another's eyes until the shake was done.

"You are beautiful." Timmy stated.

"You're handsome." Came Kristen's sultry reply.

The two stepped outside, hands held, and walked to a specific park here a boy and a girl met for the first time. Unknown to them they were followed by two girls and two boys.

* * *

"Aw, check them out!" Chester could hardly contain his excitement.

Chloe smiled. "Looks like our lone ranger has finally met his perfect match." She cuddled into A.J. who smiled.

"Yeah." He lightly punched Chester's shoulder. "I told you the valentine shake would work. You owe me sixty bucks."

Tootie scrunched up her nose and looked at Chester. "I don't know why you'd make a bet against A.J. in the first place."

"Not until they kiss, dude. Not until they kiss." Chester replied no the least bit concerned that he was certainly going to lose sixty dollars.

Even Tootie was smiling, happy because even though Timmy's affection was else ware, he was happy and that made her happy. _That's what love's all about, right?_ "I have to admit." She said dreamily. "They make a great couple."

"Yeah." A.J. said. "Years of failed attempts and rejection followed by years of separation and loneliness leading up to this day of reunion and understanding. I used to wonder if it was all worth it and asked Timmy that question many times." He saw the two get closer and embrace, but still looking into each others eyes. Then…kiss. "I guess you were Timmy. It was worth it."

* * *

Timmy felt a rush of emotions fill his head as he embraced Trixie Kristen Tang... the girl of his dreams. Their breaths grew quicker. Temprature rose. Heats pounded. Sweat poured. Sparkes flew. And lips met.

* * *

Two people were embracing; one boy, one girl. Both madly in love with one another. They leaned in and shared a kiss. But it wasn't just a was _the _kiss. It was the special kiss. A kiss sixteen years in the making. The first kiss. A passionate kiss shared by two individuals whose love or each other burned like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. And with this kiss, this first kiss, came new beginnings. All that happened before this kiss was just the prologue for a more exciting story. The real story. What is this story? You'll just have to find out for yourself.

Is this story too fantastic? You think true love is dead? No, true love isn't dead, it's just waiting for the perfect opportunity. But that opportunity only comes to those who believe.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? Yes? No? Please review. This was my first try at Romance considering _Fairly Heroic Chronicles_ is bound to have some. This was all inspired by Neoslashhott's picture of Trixie Tang (I will try to post a link to it on my profile). It is on Deviant . Please constructive criticism is good. No straight-up bashing the story, thank you. I liked writing this and hoped you enjoyed reading up :3 Does this mean I am back into writing? Sure, I'd love to actually finish FHL as I am sure Onar would love to finish "FHC: Where We Stand Now" and his more popular work, "Future Lost." If you have read this before and it seems about the same, I didn't rewrite it: I fixed it and added some stuff. When read through it earlier today (while on a nostalgic trip) I was horrified at the spelling errors... so yeah. Teehee and such


End file.
